1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication terminal and, more particularly, to a multi-standby mobile terminal and an operation method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals provide diverse functions. In particular, recently developed multi-mode mobile terminals can receive services from two or more different mobile communication networks. For example, dual-mode mobile terminals may receive communication services from a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network and a Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network and another CDMA network, or a GSM network and another GSM network. Such a dual-mode mobile terminal may access one of two mobile communication networks according to a user's selection. Switching between two mobile networks in the dual mode terminal is not necessarily a simple operation.
Multi-standby mobile terminals have been developed that can simultaneously communicate with at least two communication networks. For example, dual-standby mobile terminals can simultaneously communicate with a WCDMA network and a GSM network, two WCDMA networks, or two GSM networks. Such a dual-standby mobile terminal may identify channels by receiving preamble or pilot signals from base stations of the WCDMA network and GSM network.
A multi-standby mobile terminal may include a single communication processor to access at least two communication networks. When the multi-standby mobile terminal with a single communication processor is engaged in a call with one of the at least two communication networks, it may be unable to access the remaining communication networks. More specifically, when a multi-standby mobile terminal having a single communication processor is engaged in a call with one communication network, it may fail to receive a service from another communication network.
A multi-standby mobile terminal may include at least two communication processors to access at least two communication networks. Although such a multi-standby mobile terminal with multiple communication processors may effectively receive services from multiple communication networks at the same time, miniaturization of the multi-standby mobile terminal is difficult. This problem is exacerbated as the number of communication networks to be used increases.